


When the Music's Over, Turn Out the Lights

by stevieraebarnes



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Dubcon Kissing, M/M, Sex Pollen, Unresolved Sexual Tension, jaydick_flashfic: isolation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevieraebarnes/pseuds/stevieraebarnes
Summary: Their quiet duo becomes a loud trio as Dick Grayson announces his entrance. He’s tugging at the Nightwing suit, his breathing fast and ragged.Dick Grayson gets hit with sex pollen.





	When the Music's Over, Turn Out the Lights

The Cave is empty save for them.

Jason stands in the middle of the Batcave where he throws his helmet up into the air, catches it, and throws it up again. A few feet away, Tim sits in the chair at the workstation, using the tips of his toes to idly spin. Up goes the helmet. Round goes Tim. A consistent scraping noise of Tim’s boots on the cave floor duets with the soft leather movement of Jason’s jacket and the whoosh of the helmet flying through the air. It’s the only sign of life in the Cave’s stillness—Alfred left them an hour ago to see to his upstairs life, Bruce and Damian are still on what was supposed to be patrol but has evolved into more of a nighttime stroll around Gotham proper.

They don’t talk. Neither of them want to ruin this quiet tolerance. One word directed at the other would quickly degrade to sarcastic call outs, angry ruminations, some exchanged punches, and Jason storming out of the Cave. It could be Tim who leaves in anger, but it never is. It’s always Jason.

In the end it doesn’t come to that at all and Tim and Jason’s tentative truce remains intact when their dynamics change abruptly. Their quiet duo becomes a loud trio as Dick Grayson announces his entrance. He’s tugging at the Nightwing suit, his breathing fast and ragged. They can’t tell what the cause of the apparent pain is; they see no injuries or traces of blood for that matter. The situation only becomes obvious when Dick’s voice reaches them, and the words he’s been filling up the Cave with begin to make sense. The breathiness. The all-consuming effort in expelling his voice in a confusing blend of pain and desire.

“Please,” he begs. “ _Please, it hurts so much._ ”

Jason watches Dick peel more of the suit off, revealing an expanse of skin, a pink flush at the center of his chest, creeping both up towards his throat and down past his navel.

“Oh no,” Tim whispers.

Jason doesn’t hesitate. He moves to intercept Dick.

“Tim, go. Get the antidote.”

“But--”

“But nothing! Go start prepping the antidote! Grab the bottle from the fridge. Fill the syringe. What are you waiting for?”

“ _Please. Touch me. I need you._ ”

Dick hooks a thumb between his suit and skin as he continues his approach, sliding down the part that covers his legs.

“You don’t have to do this. I can take him.”

“Jesus, Tim, I always knew you had issues.”

Jason meets Dick with arms open and lets Dick invade his space.

“And you don’t have to do this just because you _do_ have issues, okay?" Tim says. "Just because you’re the self-described black sheep of the family doesn’t mean shit to the rest of us. I don’t want this to drive you away. Dick’s our brother, but I can take him.”

There it is. The assumption. The error.

“That’s cute that you think so. Besides. He’s not a brother to me. Now get that syringe!”

Instead, Tim cocks his head and scrunches his eyebrows, ignoring the way Dick’s hands roam Jason’s body and Jason tries to manhandle him into the medical area of the Cave.

“He’s not? Then what is he?”

Jason wants to laugh because the answer to that question doesn’t exist, but only leads to a Pandora’s box of emotions and what ifs. He holds on to Dick, leading him into the medical room like two partners in a waltz.

“He’s a rival,” Jason says instead. He tries to sit Dick on the patient bed. But when Dick tries to pull Jason down with him, Jason abandons that plan and pushes back.

“ _No. Please no. C’mere. Please._ ”

“God damnit, Dickie. When are you gonna learn to keep up on your booster shots?” Jason says while Dick moves back into Jason’s personal space, nosing his cheek, his jaw, his neck. Dick mouths at Jason’s exposed skin, his lips and his tongue tasting. Taking.

“A rival,” Tim repeats, still ignoring Dick in his current state. There’s information to be had and Jason knows that Tim is on the scent for something. That he’s not going to let go until it’s had. “But we’re family,” Tim states simply.

Dick is also on the scent for something, but in more of a closer and literal proximity. Jason gives in to Dick’s whimpers and pulls his gloves off his hands. He places his palm on Dick’s chest and lets himself feel the skin splayed beneath his fingertips. Dick gasps, and then moans, trying to press the length of his body against Jason. For touch. For closeness. For friction.

“Look kid,” Jason says as he drags his hand down Dick’s torso, exploring every rivulet of muscle, every scar, “it’s time you realized. Dick Grayson only labeled us ‘brothers’ to keep himself from hating our guts. We were strangers who got to wear the colors. His colors. Calling us ‘brother’, pretending to be a family, that’s what prevents him from punching us in the face. 

“Now get the fucking vial and start filling a syringe! And don’t stab him until you get the signal from me.”

Tim stops in his tracks after sprinting a few steps. “What’s the signal?”

“You’ll know it when you see it.”

Tim mutters a curse under his breath, but runs off leaving Jason with Dick to deal with.

“Alright, Dickie. Just you and me, now,” he says to a man who’s too far gone on Ivy’s pollen to know his left from his right.

Jason abandons the patient bed for a freestanding wall partition meant to give privacy to whoever uses the room. He pushes Dick against it with a thud and Dick tips his head back to rest, a knowing smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. His sex-addled brain knows where this is going and Jason aims to play his part well. Compliance is key.

He pins Dick against the wall with his lower body while watching where the wall is anchored into the Cave floor. It holds. Explaining to Bruce how the wall failed is not something Jason wants to do exactly.

Dick rocks his pelvis into him, bringing Jason’s thoughts back to the problem before him, a problem that he’s entertaining with gusto. But a Dick with his heels on the ground is a Dick with too much leverage so Jason takes that away too. He hikes Dick up by the thighs and is immediately rewarded with the man wrapping his legs around Jason’s waist. With him off the floor, Jason presses against him more, the full weight of his body trapping Dick. He can feel every erratic breath of Dick’s; he can feel the lightning fast pulse loudly blaring from his veins.

With the Nightwing suit discarded early on, Dick is down to just his performance-enhanced boxer briefs. Jason moves his hand to the hem of the underwear and pushes the material as best he can, bunching it up to reveal more bare thigh. As Tim quietly enters the medical room, Jason uses his other hand to distract Dick by slowly dragging a thumb back and forth across a nipple. Dick closes his eyes to enjoy the feeling and Jason draws a circle on the outside of Dick’s exposed thigh with his index finger. Jason sees Tim nod and hold up the exposed syringe, ready.

With his weight holding most of Dick’s body in place, Jason moves to secure the rest of him.

His hand grips the exposed thigh to his hips. His other hand abandons the nipple he was playing with for Dick’s wrist. Jason assumes the only thing functioning in Dick’s brain is something akin to muscle memory and some basic level of human desire. Dick’s wrist seems to understand and cooperate as it lets Jason raise his arm over his head to be pinned against the wall. What’s more is that Dick’s other arm joins him.

He doesn't resist. Dick pants a wet, hot breath against Jason as he grabs both wrists in his hand and locks them like a vice stretched far above Dick's head. Jason has the Golden Boy in his grasp and some part of him wants to see how far this can go, how much he can hold over the perfect son’s head when he ultimately comes to his senses. Because Jason knows that he’s right. If Dick didn’t insist on calling him family, he’d hate Jason to the core. And Jason, who hates that he’ll never measure up to Dick Grayson’s impossible standard, hates even more that when he sees his rival, the first thing he feels is an aching want before pushing it aside to make room for anger.

And here the man is, drugged out of his mind and filled with lust because he’s behind on his vaccine booster schedule. Of course.

Jason knows that Dick Grayson moaning from his attentions is never going to happen. He means to enjoy the feeling without crossing an unforgivable barrier, then hold this over the Golden Boy’s head for the rest of eternity. If he can’t have the man the way he wants, he might as well have something personal on him. The more the merrier.

But Dick responds to Jason’s force and body heat in a way that Jason did not anticipate.

The target is marked. Dick’s limbs are restrained. Tim crouches to the side, waiting for his moment to strike. And Jason is committing every gasping want coming from Dick’s mouth to memory when it happens.

“ _Yes, yes, yes, Jay, I’m ready, please I’ve wanted this for so long--_ ”

Oh.

Fuck.

Jason surges, claiming Dick’s mouth to shut him up, to answer his pleading. Tim strikes with the syringe, precisely stabbing Dick’s thigh and pressing down on the plunger. Jason can feel the moment Dick’s body registers something is wrong. He struggles against Jason’s grip, against his tightly wound body, against the filthy kiss Dick had wanted but now feels like Jason’s stealing. Jason is the dam at Dick’s mouth, halting the fury demanding to freely rush out. He can feel the burning and buzzing coming from Dick’s skin. But it can’t last forever.

Dick begins to slump against Jason’s body as the antidote pumps through his system, and Jason releases Dick’s wrists and his mouth.

“You...bastard,” Dick manages to say, the disappointment clear, before his eyes slowly shut and his breathing even outs.

It's not enough of an insult he deserves if Jason's honest with himself.

He carries Dick against his chest from the edge of the room and lowers him onto the bed. Jason stands up, takes in Tim’s uncertain face, and strides out of the med room; out of the Cave.

It’s always Jason who leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this quick spurt of inspiration. Unbeta'd as usual. Thanks to the jaydick flashfic prompt for helping to get the words out! Title taken from The Doors.
> 
> My [tumblr](https://stevieraebarnes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
